


Fantasia - Illustration

by Leafenclaw



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: (more like a sketch honestly), (sort of), Day At The Beach, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafenclaw/pseuds/Leafenclaw
Summary: Outside of the story's context, this is really just Jane and Lisbon being cute.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 27





	Fantasia - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566377) by Leafenclaw. 



> For a dear friend of mine who wanted a cute beach moment between Jane and Lisbon after they got together. (The definition of "together" has been stretched a bit, but... meh. *vague hand wave*)

_She runs like a wild mustang, chestnut ringlets bouncing down her back, so quickly he struggles to follow. Flying over the ocean, unhindered by laws of physics, she changes directions on impulse, crests of water soaring in her path. Then she glances behind her, lets him catch up – and they race side by side, grinning at each other when one of them takes the lead, only to be outrun in the next moment._


End file.
